


Еще десять сигарет

by MandoDiao



Series: Smoking area [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Скотт Райдер на Кадаре встречает старого знакомого. Продолжение фика "Десять сигарет".





	Еще десять сигарет

После первого удачного киномарафона они с командой решили повторить посиделки, на этот раз собравшись в грузовом отсеке.

Первым Кора предложила “Титаник”: драму про двух влюбившихся кварианцев на космическом корабле, который терпит крушение из-за столкновения с огромным метеоритом. Все смотрели в ужасающем молчании, Драк уснул у Скотта на плече, и только Гил с Суви тайком утерли пару слез.

Ветра - романтичная душа до самых мандибул - выставила “Ромео и Джульетта”, где два крогана из разных кланов не могли быть вместе из-за вражды их семей. Как понял Скотт, от содержания книги отступили, добавив к концу гораздо больше смертей, а резня в исполнении Джульетты в финале взбодрила даже тех, кто успел уснуть на “Титанике”.

Последним за вечер шел “500 оттенков синего”, сильно заинтересовавший СЭМа историей Матриарха азари, которая влюбилась в человеческую женщину. Как тот оказался в подборке, которую Скотт скачал с архива Нексуса, он не мог и предположить, но все согласились. “В чисто научных целях”, как сказала Лекси, хотя Скотт мог поклясться, что днем слышал из медотсека ее хихиканье при разговоре с СЭМом. 

По случаю был приготовлен ящик реплицированного пива и странный алкоголь с Айи, чье название Скотт не запомнил. Лекси по соседству устроила чемодан с инструментами и шприцами.

\- Док, мы же не на работе, - Лиам рухнул рядом на свой диван, кроме Скотта с ним отваживался сидеть только Джаал, да и то потому, что усердно пытался влиться в их коллектив, и Лиам был его проводником в мир непонятных пришельцев.

\- Это на случай, если у кого-то обнаружится аллергия, - она кивнула на металлический графин. - Я не собираюсь отвлекаться, если кого-то скрутит анафилактический шок.

\- Такой интересный фильм? - удивленно спросил Джаал.

\- Не совсем, - Пиби пристроилась на пол возле ног Скотта, заговорщически улыбаясь и напоминая ребенка, который только что объелся конфет. - Я ставлю, что он не выдержит и половины фильма, - прошептала она Скотту.

\- Ставлю на сцену с синей комнатой, - как Гил их услышал, неся в руках раскладной стул со второго этажа, было совершенно непонятно. Вскоре вокруг дивана выстроилась батарея из бутылок.

\- До первого щелчка биотическим хлыстом, - Драк устроился на контейнерах, сваленных возле “Кочевника”, те крякнули под его броней, но выдержали.

\- Заметано.

Они поставили сотню кредитов, и их выиграла Ветра, многозначительно поставившая на то, что ангара видали и не такое. Весь фильм Джаал сохранял удивительное спокойствие, а под конец пожал плечами, заразившись движением от Лиама:

\- Практичнее Матриарху Арезии было выбрать кроганку, они лучше приспособлены выдерживать боль и биотические удары.

\- Согласен с ушастым, - кивнул Драк, отхлебывая из стакана. - Наши от пары шлепков не расклеятся.

\- С другой стороны, людской покров должен быть особо чувствителен, и Матриарх, видимо, настоящий мастер своего дела. Ей явно понадобились годы, чтобы научиться управлять биотикой. Это сложно?

Все посмотрели на Кору.

\- Как учиться огромным молотом гладить кошку, - она скормила остатки попкорна пыжаку, и тот выдал довольную трель, прежде чем подняться выше по контейнерам с миской, чтобы никто не смог отобрать у него еду.

\- СЭМ, а ты что думаешь? - спросил Скотт, с улыбкой глядя, как его команда передает выигрыш. 

\- **Вышло познавательно.**

\- Постой, - Пиби вдруг с подозрением уставилась на Ветру, которая только что подтвердила по омни перевод кредитов. - А откуда ты знала, что ангара тоже практикуют что-то подобное?

\- Я спросила его прямо перед фильмом.

\- Эй, это мухлеж, - возмутился Гил.

\- Нет, если вы сами предложили спорить на деньги.

Ветра самодовольно ухмыльнулась и налила себе еще странной настойки от ангара. Та была с легкой острой нотой, но гораздо насыщеннее и вкуснее пива. 

\- Интересно, как много пройдет времени, прежде чем снимут новые фильмы?

\- Один уже снимают, - Кора посигналила в сторону Скотта бровями. - Кери Т’Весса работает над хроникой под названием “Тропа героя”. Представляете, с нами будет летать кинозвезда.

\- Или мне уделят черный экран памяти.

\- Мы позаботимся о прощальном слове, - пообещала Драк. - Что-нибудь вроде “он был здоровенной занозой в заднице у кеттов”.

\- А его любимые кексики назывались “Для юного первооткрывателя Галактики”, - добавила Лекси, изрядно веселясь. 

Скотт впервые видел, чтобы она столько улыбалась. Обычно она была сплошь занята и появлялась только затем, чтобы сделать очередную инъекцию и устроить краткий допрос.

\- Это была секретная информация, - возмутился Скотт. Их достала ему Ветра, но он не знал откуда: та молчала как партизан.

\- Не для нас, малыш, - покачал головой Драк. - Ты хуже хомяка, пойманного в грузовом отсеке: сплошь пустые коробки и крошки.

\- Наладим производство и разбогатеем на твоем имени, раз уж нас никто не возьмет на работу после того, как мы профукаем надежду всего Млечного Пути, - Гил хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Тогда завещаю доверить название кексиков Келло. 

\- Ты ему потакаешь только потому, что он дал тебе коды на безграничное пользование кофе и горячей водой в душе.

\- У тебя нет доказательств, - Скотт насмешливо потянулся, зевая во весь рот. - Так, я пошел спать, не подеритесь тут без меня. 

\- Райдер, еще только начало вечера! Куда ты сбегаешь? - несколько недовольных голосов заполонили грузовой отсек “Бури”. 

\- А я так надеялась увидеть тебя пьяным, Райдер!

\- Для начала сама оставайся достаточно трезвой, чтобы запомнить, Пиби. - Скотт соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не была приятна их забота. - Если кто согласится завтра встать рано утром, чтобы отчитаться перед Эддисон, то пожалуйста.

\- Скажи, что у тебя выходной, - предложил Лиам.

\- Идиот, у Первопроходцев нет выходных, - Пиби запулила в его густую шевелюру попкорном, и тот зацепился, как гирлянда на елке.

Скотт оставил их обсуждать, какой еще можно посмотреть фильм, а сам вернулся в свою каюту. Последние полчаса он и вовсе не запомнил, пытаясь не уснуть - от пива его разморило, и в теле поселилась приятная усталость. Это была лучшая неделя в пути, которая ему выпадала за последнее время. Он рухнул на кровать и уже оттуда снял штаны с футболкой и зашвырнул в сторону дивана. 

О да-а. Вот так, вот теперь хорошо. 

Простынь пахла стерильным раствором. Гораздо лучше, чем криокапсула, которая воняла застоявшимся холодильником, и уж точно лучше, чем его койка на Нексусе или на Продромосе. Аванпост только отстроился, глупо было ждать все удобства, однако, после того, как они избавились от кеттской базы и решили проблему с подземными толчками, возвращаться к песку в трусах не хотелось. 

Хоть на корабле ночуй в следующий раз, черт возьми.

\- **Райдер, прошу прощения, могу я задать личный вопрос?** \- обратился СЭМ по внутреннему каналу. 

“Конечно”, - Скотту было даже лень разговаривать вслух, так что он ответил через имплант. Он будто громко говорил внутри своей головы. - “Ты же и так у меня в мозгах, СЭМ”.

\- **Твой отец рекомендовал спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем касаться вопросов сексуальной жизни. По моим данным, человеку необходима физическая разрядка. Причины, по которым твой отец воздерживался, мне понятны. Почему ты избегаешь этого?**

Скотт открыл глаза.

“СЭМ, ты спрашиваешь, почему я не мастурбирую?” - он надеялся, что ошибся.

\- **Твой отец предупреждал, что разговоры на тему секса у людей являются своего рода запретными. Твой отказ от дальнейшей беседы будет более чем приемлем.**

Скотт представил, как однажды, если повезет, у него появятся отношения с кем-нибудь, и вздохнул.

\- “Ну... этот разговор возник бы рано или поздно”. 

\- **При необходимости я могу уменьшить свое присутствие до стандартного мониторинга жизнедеятельности, переключив внимание на другую задачу.**

“Как ты делаешь со мной в бою, только наоборот?”

\- **Так точно, Скотт.**

“Врачи предупреждали, что после крио-сна может быть снижено либидо, так что не знаю. Просто не хотелось”.

\- **После пробуждения твое тело полностью восстановилось месяц, две недели и тридцать семь часов назад.**

“Тогда, может, настроения не было? Знаешь, смерть папы, вся эта шумиха из-за того, что я теперь Первопроходец. Сара в медотсеке. Кетты, первый контакт с ангара. Реликты. У меня довольно плотный график”, - он зевнул, укладываясь щекой в подушку.

\- **Конечно. Однако, если понадобится, исходя из знаний твоих привычек и гормонального баланса, я могу составить максимально подходящую кандидатуру, если понадобится.**

Скотт сонно хмыкнул.

“Как скажешь, СЭМ”.

 

Они спасли Мошаэ, и с тяжким сердцем Скотт взорвал “Храм Вознесения”. С какой-то мрачной решимостью он еще долго смотрел с челнока, как от пепелища идут клубы дыма.

Кинопросмотры пришлось приостановить. Джаал провел с Мошаэ весь день, а затем заперся у себя в оружейной. Скотт ждал долго, до самого позднего вечера, и, когда ангара не вышел на ужин, решил проведать. Он их командир или кто? В конце концов, именно он сделал нелегкий выбор, напрямую касающийся расы Джаала, уничтожив лабораторию по созданию кеттов ценой жизни тысяч ангара. Те спали в капсулах где-то внутри, и времени на эвакуацию просто не оставалось. Или так, или спустя пару месяцев кетты снова заполнили бы базу новыми подопытными, выбранными Архонтом для “вознесения”.

На его стук никто не ответил, а когда Скотт ввел код доступа, то увидел Джаала на коленях в углу, сжимающим в руках винтовку. Он плакал: с всхлипами, судорожным дыханием, с тихими стонами, разрывающими сердце, и Скотт несколько секунд стоял как истукан в дверях, не зная, что делать.

Шестьсот лет прошло с тех пор, как он кого-то утешал. Последний раз это была Сара, когда они оба узнали мамин смертельный диагноз. Вот только утешением это и не назовешь - он просто посидел рядом с ней, поглаживая по спине. 

Что тут было сказать? Мне жаль, что твой народ уже восемьдесят лет превращают во врагов? 

Скотт приблизился, нерешительно протянув руку, когда Джаал, видимо, услышав звук открытой двери, вдруг поднялся с колен и повернулся. В следующее мгновение Скотта заграбастали в объятия такой силы, что он крякнул от неожиданности и замер, позволяя тому выплеснуть свое горе. 

Ангара не стеснялись плакать. У них не было смехотворных представлений, что мужчины их расы должны соответствовать каким-то древним правилам поведения. Но Джаал уже достаточно знал о народе Скотта и их укладе, чтобы понимать, насколько необычно для Первопроходца приходить и нянчиться с новеньким в их команде. 

\- Иногда мне очень не хватает моей семьи. Как сейчас, - признался Джаал, немного успокоившись. - Спасибо тебе, Райдер. Ты очень добр.

Сейчас Скотт меньше всего чувствовал себя добрым. Тренировки с Корой по биотике помогали ему держать себя в руках, точнее, выматывали его настолько, что он еле доползал до каюты. Вместе они выставляли щит такой мощности, что он проносился сквозь стены, охватывая весь корабль. На пару секунд, но все же.

Экипаж “Бури” притих, все ходили с серьезными, задумчивыми лицами, как после похорон. Хотя почему как? После того, как Мошаэ доставили на Айю, ангара устроили пышную прощальную церемонию для тех, кто умер на Воелде, так и не очнувшись от своего сна в капсуле Храма.

Прилет на Кадару стал для них отдушиной. С запахом стухших яиц.

 

Полностью занятый нелегкими думами, Скотт прошел в бар и заказал первое попавшееся пойло. Только он хотел поболтать с барменшей азари, как подсевший к нему Рейес оставил его немым почти на минуту. 

Скотт еще раз глянул на дно стакана, проверяя, что ему налили, и спросил у Юми: 

\- Это пиво может вызывать галлюцинации?

Та картинно вздохнула, поставив перед Рейесом его напиток, и отошла подальше.

\- Мы с тобой еще не знакомы. Рейес Видал, - протянул тот руку в перчатке, и Скотт окончательно удостоверился, что не в своем уме. - Друзья зовут меня по имени.

\- Э…

\- Скотт Райдер, я знаю, приятно познакомиться с живой легендой. 

Его рукопожатие было как тогда, крепким, но без претензий на лишние заявления и ломание костей. Конечно, он знает, как зовут Скотта, они же виделись до отбытия. Или Рейесу отшибло память? После Воелда он был готов поверить в любое психофизическое дерьмо.

Скотт посмотрел на него с немым вопросом, и тот подмигнул ему. Э-э-э, конспирация? 

\- Взаимно, - Скотт пытался понять, что за игру вел Рейес и кого опасался, делая вид, что они встретились впервые. Однако оглядываться в такой ситуации по сторонам было не очень хорошей идеей, и он решил плыть по течению.

\- У меня есть к тебе разговор, Первопроходец. Отойдем?

Скотт последовал за Рейесом к открытому балкону, и тот галантно перенес их стаканы, маневрируя между столиками. Теперь они были в добрых паре метров от ближайшего посетителя, вздумай тот их подслушать. 

\- Первопроходец, должен отметить, ты прибыл на Кадару в трудные времена, и, раз уж так вышло, что ты здесь новенький, я решил представиться первым. Возможно, тебе понадобится помощь. Или совет. Или что-нибудь срочно достать, или от чего-нибудь быстро избавиться. Я к твоим услугам. 

\- Как.., - Скотт в последний момент прикусил язык, - щедро с твоей стороны. 

\- Даже если тебе просто понадобится гид, ты можешь обратиться ко мне. Боюсь, Инициативу здесь недолюбливают, и ты можешь столкнуться с некоторой враждебностью местных жителей.

\- Вот как.

\- Подумай над этим, - Рейес чокнулся с ним стаканом, прежде чем залпом выпить. Затем он наклонился ближе, приобнимая Скотта за плечи, и почти неслышно прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Ни с кем не говори. На корабль не возвращайся. Через два часа найди меня в “Тартаре”.

С этими словами Видал ушел, одарив его на прощание белозубой улыбкой, и Скотт подошел к барной стойке.

\- Он никогда не платит по счетам, не так ли? - спросил он, пока переводил кредиты. 

\- “Никогда” имеет свойство заканчиваться в самый неприятный момент. - Она налила ему виски и поставила на стойку. - За счет заведения. 

\- Спасибо. А где найти “Тартар”?

\- По лифту вниз к подножию горы, там не ошибешься. Единственное приличное здание в центре.

Юми посмотрела ему за спину и сделала вид, что ей срочно что-то понадобилось на другом конце прилавка. Скотт про себя чертыхнулся.

\- Слышь, говнюк, собирайся, - за спиной у него стояли двое турианцев во всеоружии.

\- Куда?

\- Тебя хочет видеть Слоан.

\- А допить можно?

Его, не церемонясь, схватили за плечо и стащили со стула. Видимо, это значило “нет”.

 

Скотт видел много начальников за свою жизнь, но, даже если брать только Андромеду, такие невероятные кадры встречались ему впервые. 

Эддисон слишком пеклась за то, чтобы всем угодить - где это видано, чтобы выдавать протестующим оружие на Нексусе, когда станция дрейфует в открытом космосе? Это как палачу вручить топор и надеяться, что тот не отрубит тебе голову. Также она с самого начала не скрывала своей неприязни к Скотту просто потому, что надеялась на его отца, Алека, и что тот возьмет все проблемы на себя. Как будто его смерть стала для нее личным оскорблением.

Всем на Нексусе повезло, что по должности Танн оказался выше. Да, этот придурок не понимал, что своими заявлениями про тупость кроганов сам себе рыл могилу. Да, мир эмоций для него - как демон в темной пещере: не трогай - не укусит. И он катастрофически не умел нравиться людям, которыми руководил. Но Танн был умен, прагматичен, а потому лучший вариант из тех, что были доступны Нексусу после смерти всех руководителей. 

Будь Скотт сторонником теорий заговоров, он бы сказал, что кто-то очень хотел заманить их в Андромеду и лишить всех шансов на выживание. 

И, конечно же, Кеш. Прекрасная кроганка, которая спасла Скотту жопу от намыливания по прибытии на Нексус. Она единственная поддержала его, когда все махнули на молодость и неопытность рукой. В какой-то мере, они были в одной лодке: она единственный кроган на Нексусе, а он - единственный Первопроходец. Если они облажаются, то подведут не только себя.

Он бы проголосовал за то, чтобы Кеш стала новым директором Инициативы, да только никто не даст ей пробиться после того, как ее клан покинул Нексус со скандалом. 

И вот, Слоан.

Бывшая глава безопасности “Нексус” восседала на украденном с базы кресле как на троне, закинув ногу на ногу. Скотт будто попал в один из дурацких боевиков турианцев, где авторитеты сидели в такой же позе на вершине “Башни Зла”. Слоан, видимо, их тоже видела, вот только главный урок этих фильмов пропустила мимо ушей: злодеев в конце фильма обязательно убивают. Обычно пулей в лоб.

\- Ну? - грубо спросила та, упершись рукой в колено.

Скотт еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. У Слоан, видимо, речевой аппарат еще меньше рассчитан на спокойную светскую беседу, чем у Танна. И откуда Гарсон набрала таких кадров? Видимо, она была в отчаянии.

\- Я из…

\- Я знаю, откуда ты. И кто такой, - прервала его Слоан, сверля взглядом. - Меня больше интересует, зачем ты здесь.

И почему все обращались с ним, будто он продает запасные батареи на кондиционер, стучась в двери? 

\- **Первопроходец, будет проблематично искать хранилище на Кадаре, если местная власть выкинет нас из города,** \- раздался голос СЭМа в его голове.

“Я знаю”.

\- Ну? - нетерпеливо спросила Слоан. - Так и будешь стоять, как истукан? Мои ребята могут помочь тебе заговорить.

\- И запеть, - поддакнул турианец, стоящий за ее правым плечом.

“Но удержаться так сложно”.

\- Я думаю, на Кадаре есть хранилище Реликтов, которое можно активировать, тем самым улучшив погодные условия на планете.

\- И?

Скотт еле удержался от еще одного закатывания глаз. 

\- И я пришел предложить свою помощь.

\- Ноги Инициативы не будет на планете.

\- Мне не нужна ваша планета, я здесь как частное лицо. 

\- А я думаю, ты врешь. Я думаю, как только “Нексус” узнал наши координаты, то решил подослать кого-нибудь, чтобы все разведать изнутри, а затем напасть. Чей это план? Суки Эддисон? Ей мало крови Гарсон на ее руках? 

Скотт удивленно моргнул.

\- О чем вы?

\- Ой, не притворяйся, что не знаешь, - Слоан скривилась, и ожог на ее лице превратил ее лицо в гримасу. - Или ты просто тупой, раз не догадался раньше. Сначала на “Нексусе” погибает весь управляющий персонал, затем она избавилась от меня, следом были кроганы. 

“СЭМ?”

\- **Ее подозрения не беспочвенны.**

“Мы расследовали зацепку с аудизаписью отца. Я знаю, что кто-то убил Гарсон и остальных, но Эддисон?”

\- **Данных нет. В доступе отказано.**

\- Меня мало волнует политика. Я просто хочу помочь людям.

\- Ты эту лапшу на уши сначала перед зеркалом отрепетируй. - Слоан откинулась назад, смотря на него с нескрываемым презрением. - Сначала устроим досмотр твоего корабля, а затем я уже решу, что с тобой делать. Жди моего решения. 

\- Это шутка?

Скотт неверяще покачал головой. Что за идиотизм? Он пришел бесплатно очистить воду и улучшить климат, рискнув шеей в подземных строениях реликтов, а она еще и упирается. Ему что, умолять ее? 

\- **Задержка в городе увеличится на 27%, если ты продолжишь прежнюю линию поведения, Скотт.**

\- А тебе кажется, что я шучу? - Слоан опасно сверкнула глазами.

\- Мне кажется…

\- **46% процентов.**

\- ...настоящий уважающий себя руководитель позволил бы другим людям решать проблемы, если сам их решить не может. А не подкладывать палки в колеса телеги, на которой все едут.

\- Сначала ты заплатишь за парковку в Порту, затем - за нахождение в городе. И если мне не понравится, как ведет себя твоя шайка уродов в городе, я выкину тебя с планеты. Это ясно?

Скотт сжал челюсти.

\- Конечно, ваше высочество, - он исполнил издевательский реверанс.

\- **56% процентов. Рекомендую в следующий раз доверить переговоры другим лицам, более пригодным к стрессовым дискуссиям.**

Кроганские яйца. Кучка идиотов, засевших на одной горе, мнит себя невероятной силой, когда как Скотт видел настоящие размеры флота кеттов и что их всех ждет, если они не засунут гордость в жопу и не начнут действовать сообща. Однако он не мог этого сказать, кругом все были слишком заняты, меряясь членами. Чтоб их всех реликты подрали. 

На выходе его встретил Лиам.

\- Ну как прошло?

Полжизни за сигарету, курить хотелось нестерпимо. Ничего не ответив, Скотт разочарованно и громко простонал. 

\- Ясно. Понятно. Что тут непонятного? Все понятно, - Лиам пожал плечами и пошел следом.

 

В трущобы он спустился под пожелания охранников не сварить ноги в лужах. Двери лифта закрылись, и тот с тяжелым скрежетом начал свой медленный спуск вниз, к подножью горы. В щели между жестяными пластинами корпуса мелькали далекие горные вершины, ветряные мельницы и воздушные шары, служившие вместо наблюдательных вышек.

Внизу их встретила тишина. Не то чтобы полная - гейзеры взрывались из-под земли, обрызгивая серной водой, отчего в нос сразу ударил тошнотворный запах протухших яиц, да кое-где слышались разговоры одиночек, спешащих к лифту или за кордон.

Трущобы состояли сплошь из контейнеров, которые Слоан смогла вывезти с “Нексуса”, и просто кусков железа. Люди спали на матрасах или прямо на полу. Еду выдавали, как в столовой для бездомных - на подносы. Несколько приличных домов принадлежали раньше ангара, а теперь их занял охранный пост “Отверженных” и “Тартар”.

Возле одного из контейнеров Скотт остановился: одна из ангара умоляла отпустить ее брата, который валялся обдолбанный прямо на полу в компании еще нескольких наркоманов. Охранники глумились над ней:

\- А мы его и не держим. Сможет уйти на своих двоих - скатертью дорога. Или, хочешь, я помогу тебе, милашка, но придется за это заплатить.

Скотт и Драк помогли ей, дотащив парня до их убежища, которое выглядело не приличнее собачьей конуры, а взамен она рассказала о своей нелегкой жизни. 

Она вместе с остальными из ее народа брались за самую черную работу с трубами и системой очистки. Кипяток порой пробивался сквозь сталь и ошпаривал их, и Скотт действительно видел нескольких рабочих с ужасными шрамами и ожогами на лице и руках. Некстати вспомнилось обезображенное лицо Слоан, как будто ее засунули головой в гейзер. Возможно, ее путь наверх был тоже не из самых легких. 

Они попрощались, оставив девушку выхаживать брата, а сами направились в “Тартар”.

\- Справа, - предупредила Ветра, и Скотт заметил в полутьме, как двое обдирали пьяного саларианца, валяющегося у запасного выхода бара. 

\- Че пялитесь, ублюдки, валите, пока не прилетело, - огрызнулась на них азари, походя в своем злом оскале на оголодавшую крысу возле куска сыра.

\- Я смотрю, тут все пышут гостеприимством, - заметил Скотт, прежде чем они зашли в бар.

Не такой он себе представлял жизнь в Андромеде, когда отправлялся сюда с отцом и сестрой. Танцовщицы за решеткой, чтобы к ним не лезли посетители. Барная стойка тоже. Сами посетители “Тартара”, укуренные, пьяные, танцующие в каких-то странных судорогах. Он заметил несколько бандитского вида саларианцев в окружении дам, обсуждающих какую-то сделку, их охранял кроган с оружием. Ну да, где же еще договариваться, кроме как в притоне. 

По Скотту скользили взглядом, затем видели Драка, и интерес пропадал напрочь. Скотт решил, что это к лучшему. Возле барной стойки он увидел парня, чем-то напомнившего ему Рейеса - бронзовая кожа, карие глаза, только моложе - будто перед ним был его младший брат или дальний родственник.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? 

\- Я ищу Рейеса.

Парень усмехнулся, махнув официантке, и та скрылась по лестнице на втором этаже. 

\- Киан Дагер, хозяин “Тартара” к вашим услугам. Вам нужна комната на втором этаже, можете заказать что угодно, все напитки за счет Видала.

Драк за его плечом вздохнул:

\- Как жаль, что мы на задании. 

\- Мы не на задании, Драк, успокойся. Ветра за тобой присмотрит. - Турианка одарила его таким взглядом, что Скотт сразу ощутил ее посыл “а кто присмотрит за тобой?” - Напоминаю, что я совершеннолетний, взрослый человек.

\- Не по меркам кроганов, малыш.

Скотт фыркнул, оставив их внизу, а сам поднялся к Рейесу. Тот находился в частной комнате, сидя на диване и вытянув длинные ноги. Стоило ему увидеть Скотта, он отложил планшет и счастливо улыбнулся, как будто и впрямь был рад его приходу. 

\- Мы все еще играем в ролевые игры? 

Рейес низко рассмеялся, качая головой.

\- Здесь можешь говорить спокойно. Присаживайся.

Скотт сел на диван. За ту встречу в баре он, наконец, понял, что Рейес действительно изменился: как будто стал спокойнее, сдержаннее. Его руки теперь были скрыты перчатками, да и пахло от него не в пример лучше. Или это по сравнению с улицей и душным воздухом с серными испарениями? Комбинезон от следопытов облегал в плечах плотнее, как и в бедрах, словно Рейес перешел на более сидячий образ жизни, оттого набрал пару килограммов, и его линия челюсти чуть округлилась. 

\- У меня много вопросов.

\- Полагаю, что так.

\- И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты на них не ответишь для моего собственного блага.

Рейес снова рассмеялся.

\- К моему великому сожалению. 

\- Ой не ври.

\- Клянусь, все, что я скажу, будет если не правдой, то, по крайней мере, не ложью.

Скотт устало откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Узнаю старого доброго Рейеса. Почему ты сказал, что мне нельзя возвращаться на корабль?

\- Слоан наверняка поставила жучки прослушки.

Кроганская задница.

\- СЭМ?

\- **Сканирую. Мистер Видал прав, обнаружено двадцать два устройства слежения и прослушивания.**

\- Не трогай их, пусть Слоан думает, что ты все еще ни о чем не подозреваешь. Скажи своим, чтобы не болтали лишнего. Имею честь слышать твой ИИ? - с любопытством спросил Рейес, наклонившись вперед. 

\- Собственной персоной, - Скотт вспомнил, как проснулся после смерти отца, и электронный голос СЭМа вернул его к реальности. “Ограничения с импланта сняты”. “Я вижу твоими глазами и чувствую твоими органами чувств”. - Скажем так, теперь я могу делать вид, что гораздо умнее остальных.

Рейес принял его уклончивый ответ с улыбкой.

\- Я говорил, что ты научишься быть осторожнее. - Рейес разлил им по бокалам виски и пододвинул стакан к Скотту. - Как прошло со Слоан?

\- Она просто невероятная, сногсшибательная, удивительная... стерва.

\- Она приложила руку ко всему, что здесь творится. Новый наркотик, дилеры по трущобам, притоны в контейнерах, рекет в городе, беззаконие, ссылки в Пустоши, где большинство ждет смерть без еды и воды. 

\- Я слышал, что ей противостоит Шарлатан и “Коллектив”.

\- Если это можно назвать противостоянием, - вздохнул Рейес, будто враз постарев. - У Слоан вся власть на Кадаре, с ее слова милуют и судят, по ее приказу идет торговля. “Коллектив” скорее разрозненная группировка со своей иерархией на временных подработках. 

\- А ты на чьей стороне? - нахмурился Скотт, отпивая виски: чистый, с легким привкусом переработанной воды. 

\- На своей, конечно. Я, можно сказать, “мастер на все руки” и имею определенную репутацию. Честность, как оказалось, тоже стоит кредитов.

\- Планета из дельцов, обманщиков и убийц. Неудивительно, что Слоан вдруг решила, что Инициатива прибыла на Кадару, чтобы отобрать у нее власть. Тут кругом все страдают от паранойи. 

\- Паранойя помогает выжить. Как насчет взаимовыгодного сотрудничества? - этот деловой тон он слышал от Рейеса еще когда тот предлагал купить его молчание перед прибытием на Синод.

\- Какого рода?

\- Я помогу задобрить Слоан, а ты поможешь найти контейнеры, которые она спрятала в пещерах на севере.

\- Что за контейнеры?

\- Те самые, которые она смогла украсть при восстании на “Нексусе”. Оружие, броня, запасы еды, воды и лекарств, средства связи. Многие здесь убьют и за меньшее.

Скотт неуверенно хмыкнул.

\- Звучит просто.

\- Но? - протянул Рейес, смотря на него с надеждой, что это “но” окажется не таким уж непреодолимым.

\- Но с тобой ничего не бывает просто.

\- Груз сможешь проверить лично. В конце концов, именно ты и будешь его искать своим новомодным сканером. 

\- Значит, подвох где-то в другом месте, - убежденно произнес Скотт, и Рейес улыбнулся.

\- Чувствую себя польщенным. Я произвел на тебя настолько неизгладимое впечатление?

\- Что есть, то есть. Ладно, свяжись со мной, когда появятся новости.

Скотт поднялся с дивана и, только подойдя к двери, понял, что ему показалось странным. Рейес не флиртовал. Ни разу. Ни в баре, ни сейчас, когда они целых полчаса обсуждали дела наедине. Не то чтобы Скотт чувствовал себя несправедливо обделенным его вниманием, просто ему казалось, что это естественное поведение Рейеса - способ разрядить атмосферу. Он обернулся через плечо и спросил с подозрением:

\- Ты же не болен смертельной болезнью?

Рейес от неожиданности поперхнулся и, утерев рот рядом лежащей салфеткой, ответил:

\- Насколько мне известно, нет.

\- СЭМ, просканируй его, - Скотт направил на Рейеса оранжевый считывающий луч, прогнавший того от пяток до макушки. 

\- **Мистер Видал полностью здоров. Замечена усталость, небольшое влияние алкоголя на нервную систему и переутомление. Если требуется, я могу выслать алгоритм зарядки для глаз от доктора Т’Перро.**

\- Благодарю за заботу, СЭМ, но я справлюсь, - Рейес усмехнулся уголком рта. - Ты беспокоишься обо мне, Райдер?

Скотт открыл было рот, затем закрыл и махнул рукой. Да, да, абсолютно бессмысленное занятие. Он поспешил выйти, пока не успел выставить себя еще большим идиотом. 

 

Первое правило высадки: не бери тех, кто будет сраться всю дорогу из-за ерунды, не стоящей и выеденного яйца. Скотт так и поступал, не сводя Пиби с Лиамом - последний не одобрял ее свободный нрав, сомневаясь, что она не сбежит с корабля при первом же нападении. Или Драка с Джаалом, хотя кроган и вовсе не командный игрок, и всегда предпочитал врываться гордым одиночкой в толпу врагов. Какой такой план? “Беги, ори громче и херачь врагов со всей дури” - вот девиз Драка. 

Одного он точно не учел: Рейес решит лично присутствовать при поисках, прилетев на огромном грузовом челноке с парочкой своих людей. Челнок был слишком большой для перевозки обычных контейнеров, и у Скотта закрались первые сомнения. А точно ли все так просто с этими контейнерами?

Они собрались у огромной скалы, несколько зеленых жил от их платформ проходили прямо в каменной породе, и где-то поблизости явно был вход в подземные сооружения реликтов. Рейес решил первым представиться его команде.

\- Так ты и есть тот самый Рейес, - Кора посмотрела на его протянутую руку, не скрывая неприязни.

\- Лейтенант Кора Харпер.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

\- Фамилия Харпер весьма известна в определенных кругах, к тому же информация - мой хлеб насущный, - он очаровательно улыбнулся, но та лишь фыркнула в раздражении. 

Рейес не сильно расстроился, повернувшись к другой спутнице Скотта.

\- Ветра.

Турианка кивнула ему, будто старому знакомому.

\- Спасибо за обмотку, я уж думала, что ее придется поштучно во всяком хламе искать. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Видал картинно поклонился, прижав ладонь к сердцу. - Если пообещаешь, что я буду единственным, с кем ты имеешь дело на Кадаре, в следующий раз сделаю скидку.

\- Соблазнительная идея, посмотрим. 

Они направились в широкое ущелье, оглядываясь по сторонам. На Кадаре кроме изгнанников обитали дикие животные, имеющие плохое свойство сидеть под маскировкой вот в таких вот пещерах. 

\- Никс, ты не говорила, что ведешь дела с кем-то на Кадаре, - холодно заметила Кора, проверив оружие и двинувшись за ними под каменные своды.

\- А чем Кадара хуже других мест для торговли? 

\- Тем, что местным плевать на мораль и что, скорее всего, вещи, которые тебе продадут, взяли с трупа.

\- Пока товар надлежащего качества, какая разница, откуда он, - пожала плечами Ветра, чем вызвала удивленный вздох у них за спиной. - Откуда, ты думаешь, у нас попкорн для кино-марафона?

\- Ты не можешь так всерьез думать.

\- Могу и думаю.

Слушая их спор, Рейес прикрыл ладонью смешок, чем, видимо, окончательно вывел Кору из себя. 

\- Райдер!

Скотт чуть не подпрыгнул от ее возмущения.

\- Что?! - он надеялся, что его не втянут в разборки, но чаще всего вселенная не спрашивала.

\- Ты тоже так считаешь? Что не важно, сколько людей погибло ради оружия на их рынках? 

\- Я скажу, что бизнес не твоя сфера, и именно поэтому всем занимается Ветра. 

Кажется, это остудило Кору от дальнейших споров, пока они не вышли в просторную пещеру и не уперлись в стену. Фонарь осветил вросшие в монолит реликтов края породы, откуда раздавался тихий гул энергии. 

\- В этой пещере Слоан припрятала важный груз, пока разбиралась с кеттами в Порту, - объявил Рейес. - Но когда вернулась, чтобы его забрать, оказалось, что на месте прохода находится вот эта стена, появившаяся из ниоткуда. Двое человек остались на той стороне, и о них до сих пор ничего неизвестно.

\- И моя задача убрать стену? - уточнил Скотт. 

\- И избавиться от реликтов, если они появятся. 

Скотт взялся за дело, пока остальные ждали от бесконечных сканирований хоть каких-то результатов 

\- А как это вообще работает? - спросил Рейес у Ветры.

\- Пиби называет это “вуду рел-тех”.

\- Вуду что?

\- Вуду технологии реликтов. Пиби предпочитает короткие названия. К тому же непосвященным кажется, что Первопроходец чуть ли не с бубном танцует, пока ищет какие-то там глифы.

\- А Пиби это тоже ведь сокращенное имя?

\- Да, но она нам его не говорит. А что? - заметила Ветра с явным интересом в голосе.

\- Если она вам его не сказала, кто я, чтобы раскрывать ее тайну, - самодовольно улыбнулся Рейес, делая вид, что занят рассматриванием стены.

Скотт как раз нашел под слоем песка верхнюю часть от консоли реликтов и подбирал нужные глифы ко входу, когда в полной тишине раздалось мрачное:

\- Тысяча кредитов. 

Рейес рассмеялся, а присевшая на булыжник Кора покачала головой.

\- Ты предаешь ее доверие, Никс.

Казалось, на секунду Ветра задумалась, действительно стоит ли лезть в личные тайны своей коллеги. 

\- Пять тысяч. 

\- Ушам своим не верю.

\- Это касается только меня и Пиби. С ее гневом я как-нибудь справлюсь. Джаал знает. Лекси знает. Даже Келло знает. Я тоже хочу и готова за это знание заплатить.

\- Как насчет обмена информацией? - вмешался Рейес. - Я предоставлю ее полное имя, а ты сообщишь мне по большому секрету… в чем спит великий Первопроходец.

Скотт нажал лишний глиф, и тот ударил его током. Хоть охранная система не сработала, геты ее подери.

\- Эй! - возмущенно крикнул он. - Я вообще-то здесь! 

\- Согласна.

\- Эй, вы меня вообще слышите?!

\- **Райдер, следующая ошибка в порядке глифов может иметь последствия для устойчивости системы,** \- предупредил его СЭМ.

\- Черт побери, - пробормотал он и вернулся к консоли, беспомощно слушая их разговор. 

Он даже не знал, что именно ему не нравилось больше: что эти трое не могли договориться вначале или то, что договорились теперь. Лучше бы сидели по разным углам, дуясь, как малые дети.

\- Нашел, из-за чего торговаться, - вздохнула Кора, - у Райдера самое скучное нижнее белье из нас всех. Ну кроме… - она сделала таинственную паузу, - сама понимаешь о чем я, Ветра. 

\- А ты откуда знаешь? - спросила та в свою очередь.

\- Он постоянно стирается до меня, так что я успела рассмотреть. 

“Я собрал команду клоунов и предателей”, - мысленно пожаловался Скотт, и СЭМ незамедлительно ответил:

\- **Твой уровень стресса усилился из-за присутствия мистера Видала, а гормональный баланс дофамина и адреналина скачет с момента вашей первой встречи. В небольших дозах данные гормоны стимулируют концентрацию, собранность и прилив сил, однако в долгой перспективе тебя ждет быстрое переутомление. Стоит ли мне проконсультироваться с доктором Т’Перро?**

“О господи, нет. Все в порядке, СЭМ, правда. Это просто… ”

\- **Химически-сексуальное притяжение, я знаком с термином. Я присутствовал при вашем с мистером Видалом вызволении из тюрьмы, когда меня только создали, но твой отец ясно дал понять, что подобные темы для обсуждения требуют определенного уровня доверия. Я прошу прощения за неэтичное вмешательство.**

Голос СЭМа притих, будто тот исчез с радиоэфира его мыслей.

\- Блеск, - мрачно пробормотал Скотт, уставившись на мигающие значки на консоли и не зная, что сказать. 

Это ведь не сложно. С СЭМом взлом консолей выходил скорее логической задачкой на сообразительность, чем настоящим исследованием. Имплант в его организме просеивал через ИИ миллиарды единиц информации за секунду, помогая ему видеть связи там, где другой увидит едва заметные подергивания света.

\- Может, я вообще сплю голым.

\- Не смеши, - вздохнула Кора, - у тебя даже полноценная пижама есть. Кто еще додумался бы притащить в новую галактику пижаму?

\- Я? - удивленно произнесла Ветра. - У меня их несколько. Люблю шелк и хлопок, очень приятны к телу, хотя их и было трудно протащить на “Гиперион”. 

Рейес что-то прошептал ей, и турианка озадаченно переспросила:

\- Правда? Мне кажется, очень красивое имя. Не вижу ничего страшного, почему она его скрывает.

\- У всех бывают секреты. Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Ветра, не смей, - предупредил Скотт, выставляя последний символ.

\- У Райдера есть плавки с динозаврами.

\- НАГЛАЯ ЛОЖЬ!

Консоль снова ударила его током, и Скотт раздраженно поднял голову. Ветра победоносно улыбалась ему с другого конца пещеры, даже не покраснев от стыда, как последняя турианка. Она солгала Рейесу, но сделала это специально, чтобы его скучнейшая коллекция черных трусов с надписью N7 осталась в тайне. 

Стена открылась, потрескивая зелеными искрами, и Скотт устало поднялся с колен.

\- Я таскаю с собой детский сад. 

 

Они сделали роковую ошибку: разделились. Скотт зашел первым, затем Рейес, а Кора и Ветра чуть задержались в пещере, когда что-то заискрило, и стена из черного металла закрылась наглухо, отрезав их друг от друга.

\- **Я предупреждал, что система будет нестабильна,** \- произнес СЭМ, и Скотту показалось, что где-то в его электронном голосе прозвучала нотка превосходства. 

\- Райдер! Ты в порядке? - Кору было слышно глухо, будто через бункер.

\- Да! Здесь нет открывающей консоли, но, может, найдем что-то дальше. 

\- А мы попробуем объехать гору, будь на связи. 

Возле стены лежал истлевший труп, и скелет выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы завалиться на бок, перепугав хрустом Скотта до смерти. За этим парнем явно не стали возвращаться. 

\- Только не улетайте без меня! - крикнул он вслед, но вряд ли Кора его услышала.

\- По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что случилось с двумя оставшимися, - задумчиво протянул Рейес, кивком показав на другое тело, от которого осталась лишь одежда, несколько костей и присыпанный песком пистолет. - Судя по дыре в черепе, их достали реликты, прежде чем они успели умереть с голоду. 

\- Повезло. 

\- Будем надеяться, нам повезет больше. 

Они попали в огромный альков с ромбообразным потолком, и только зеленоватый свет от жил освещал темный коридор. Пол занесло слоем песка, и часть сталактитов проросла за долгие века по углам от входа.

Рейес манерно махнул рукой в сторону, пропуская его вперед, и Скотт, усмехнувшись, пошел первым. Чего они не ожидали, так это того, что им придется идти долго и нудно по просторному коридору, осторожно ступая, чтобы не вляпаться в темную жижу, разлитую повсюду в специальных желобах. Скотт лично предупредил Рейеса не пытаться даже пальцы туда совать.

\- Будет больно?

\- Я не уверен, что у тебя останутся пальцы.

\- А, - тот поднялся с корточек, умерив любопытство. 

Удивительно, как глубоко успели зайти люди Слоан, чтобы спрятать обычные припасы. Возле одной из ниш, уходящей вправо, Скотт заметил сильные вмятины, будто тащили что-то тяжелое. Это тяжелое ждало их за углом. Скотт медленно осветил открытые контейнеры и их содержимое: хромированные головы, ракетницы в груди и массивные корпуса, стоящие друг за другом, как рота уснувших солдат. Он так же медленно повернулся к Рейесу.

\- Гидры.

Даже от одной такой машины они с Драком уносили ноги так, что пятки сверкали. Камера в голове вертелась на все 360 градусов, а крупнокалиберные турели на руках робота могли поджарить даже сквозь биотический щит.

\- Приятный сюрприз, не находишь? - Рейес спрыгнул к контейнерам, восхищенно задрав голову.

\- Груз, говорит, забрать. Ага, - хотя чего он ожидал? Это же Рейес. - Гидры. Целая армия. Куда ты собрался их использовать?

\- Главное, что они не достанутся Слоан. 

Тот направился осмотреть их поближе, и Скотт загородил ему путь, буравя взглядом исподлобья. 

\- Я не собираюсь их продавать, если ты волнуешься об этом. Я собираюсь их перепрятать. 

\- Зачем?

\- Во-первых, так Слоан не сможет шантажировать тебя обменять их на аванпост Инициативы. Во-вторых, они нужны Кадаре, даже несколько машин защитят людей, вынужденных прятаться в Пустошах. 

\- С каких пор ты печешься о нуждах обычных людей, Рейес? - Скотт склонил голову на бок.

\- Я был на их месте.

\- Предположим я поверил в твои благие мотивы, но Слоан отрежет тебе голову и насадит на пику, если узнает, кто украл ее груз.

\- Ей не вечно сидеть на троне, - за словами Рейеса прозвучала угроза. Странно, но за все время он никогда не произносил ее имя без раздраженного вздоха или ядовитой интонации. За его неприязнью чувствовалась давняя история. 

\- И ты не продашь их? 

\- Ни у кого нет столько денег, сколько они стоят.

\- Боюсь, я не могу поверить тебе на слово.

Рейес удивленно на него уставился.

\- Ты хочешь передать их Эддисон? Или Танну?

Скотт представил, как каждый из начальников на Нексусе начнет борьбу за власть, и сколько людей пострадают при этом. Их перемирие заключалось лишь в том, что они были равны, небольшой перевес всколыхнет волнения такой силы, что Нексус разнесут на солнечные батареи. Прекрасно зная расклад, Рейес кивнул.

\- Видишь, никто не должен знать, где находится домашняя армия Слоан. 

\- И куда ты ее отправишь?

\- Если я скажу, то подвергну тебя опасности. За тобой будут охотиться все контрабандисты, пираты и бандиты самого худшего пошиба. 

Скотт закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди в раздражении.

\- Давай, скажи еще, что ты переживаешь за мое здоровье.

Внезапно Скотт ощутил легкую прохладу от кожаной перчатки на щеке. Голос Рейеса был серьезен и тих, акцент делал каждое слово острее и жестче.

\- Ты не представляешь, что творилось до того, как прибыл “Гиперион”. Люди возвращались в крио-капсулы, боясь умереть с голоду, а некоторые отправлялись на челноках в открытый космос без надежды когда-либо вернуться и увидеть свою семью. Ты подарил им надежду, Скотт. Ты подарил ее мне. 

\- Ты лучше других знаешь, что я не герой, а уж моя команда - и подавно. Только вчера Пиби проспала учебную тревогу на корабле, а Суви закрыли в медотсеке из-за того, что она лизнула булыжник, - фыркнул Скотт, чувствуя себя беспомощным под его взглядом. 

\- В этом вся суть надежды и символов. Возьми Шарлатана. Ему не надо быть всесильным и всезнающим, надо просто, чтобы люди верили, что он такой, и шли за ним. За тобой идут не потому, что ты несешь фамилию своего отца, или потому, что ты, как Шепард, можешь практически в одиночку сразиться с целой армией гетов. Им неважно, какой ты, они просто в тебя верят. 

На секунду он был готов согласиться, чтобы Рейес забрал машины, лишь бы тот перестал смотреть на него так, будто Скотт - ответ на все его молитвы. Нет, это опасно, лучше перевести тему.

\- Я, кстати, так и не спросил, какого черта ты полетел в Андромеду. 

Прежний огонь в глазах Рейеса поутих, и он отошел в сторону, словно приняв тяжкий груз на плечи. 

\- Наверное, приключения, - ответил тот, разглядывая в темноте силуэты гигантских боевых машин. - Хотелось найти где-то свое место. По-настоящему свое, а не то, которое уготовил Альянс, расписав службу на годы вперед до самой пенсии. Хотелось распоряжаться своей жизнью и повидать мир.

\- Ты поверил Гарсон, - ошарашенно пробормотал Скотт. - Ты. Самый практичный человек, которого я знаю, оказался романтиком. 

\- Представь мое удивление, - Рейес кисло улыбнулся, отвечая то ли в шутку, то ли взаправду - кто знает? Скотту хотелось ему верить. 

И вот уж кому не стоило. 

\- Прости, Рейес, но этот груз забирает “Буря”.

Тот ничего не ответил.

 

По узлам связи СЭМ нашел другой вход, который вывел их в пещеру, наполненную пресной водой из подземного источника. Вдали капало, и звук гулко отлетал от стен в далекой темноте. Скотт шел, плескаясь по колено каждым шагом, и дно чуть засасывало его подошву в глубину. 

Последние пару метров им с Рейесом пришлось идти на корточках, съезжая мокрыми ботинками по песку, когда, наконец, они выбрались под солнце на вершине одного из огромных валунов. Проход был такой узкий, что Скотту пришлось вылезать боком, и он ободрал броню. Солнце ударило в глаза, ветер подул в разгоряченное, вспотевшее лицо, и Скотт от облегчения простонал. 

\- Никогда не думал, что буду так рад видеть эти чертовы серные болота. 

\- Полностью… согласен, - Рейес устало привалился к каменной породе, пытаясь отдышаться. Его идеально уложенные гелем волосы растрепались и мокрыми прядями упали на лоб. 

\- Я смотрю, ты нечасто выбираешься из своего бара.

\- Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько исключительный должен быть случай. 

\- Это комплимент? - спросил Скотт, чувствуя себя словно пьяным от кислорода. И Рейеса. И того, как тот смотрел на него снизу вверх, и его глаза блестели одновременно зеленью и желтизной в закатном солнце. 

\- Возможно.

С кривой улыбкой, с пятнами румянца, с чуть влажными, красными губами. Скотт снова почувствовал это - легкое дрожание в груди и животе, биение сердца о ребра, мешающее вдохнуть полной грудью.

\- Я понял, - вдруг вспомнил он, пытаясь отвлечься от неподобающих мыслей. - Стихи. Вот что тебя выдало. Никто в здравом уме не увлекается на службе стихами. 

\- А как же турианцы?

\- Да-да, “Атаку легкой бригады” я сам могу цитировать наизусть, спасибо. Ветра меня с ума сведет, ведут с Джаалом поэтические битвы за обедом, и мы с Корой уже не знаем, куда сбегать. 

\- Вы с Корой, кажется, близки, - осторожно заметил Рейес, и, не знай его Скотт, подумал бы, что услышал ноту ревности.

\- Когда не включает режим “я не одобряю это дерьмо, но ты Первопроходец, поступай, как знаешь”, то конечно.

Хмыкнув, Рейес выпрямился, оглядываясь по сторонам. С места, где они стояли, открывался волшебный вид на далекие горы, гряды и низины. Озера блестели под закатным солнцем красным золотом на зеленых шелках воды. 

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул тот, устроив руки на боках. - Иногда забываю, что за стенами Кадары есть остальной мир. 

\- Это ты мне говоришь. Путешествуя по системам, еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вздыхать каждый раз “Ва-ау”. За нас с Келло это делает Суви, она наш навигатор, но ей-то можно, она ведь самая молодая из команды. 

\- Моложе, чем ты? 

Рейес встал с Райдером плечом к плечу.

\- Ну, моложе меня никто не может быть. Даже Сара старше на пять секунд. 

\- А вот и вы! - раздалось за их спинами. 

Кроганские яйца, ну что опять? Скотт обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как на них уставились два дула винтовки. Солнце мешало рассмотреть незваных гостей.

\- Массани? 

Тот стоял в компании двух кроганов с джет-ранцами на броне. Ага, понятно, как они забрались так высоко.

\- Привет, утеночек, - произнес наемник, ухмыляясь уголком рта. - Вот и снова увиделись. 

\- Утеночек? - переспросил Рейес, и Скотт неожиданно услышал, как тот может передать возмущение, шок и презрение разом. И все это в таких легких долях, будто Рейес - английский лорд, а ему предложили пройтись голышом. 

\- Долгая история. Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Да вот, хотели с ребятами пробурить дыру в горе, когда увидели, как вы технично взломали эту инопланетную дверь. А вы? Нашли что-нибудь интересное?

Кроганы все еще целились в них, так что Скотт начал подозревать, что ничем хорошим эта встреча не кончится. Рейес, видимо, думал так же, так что сделал шаг чуть в сторону, чтобы их было сложнее убрать с пары выстрелов, однако площадка была узкой: едва ли удастся отойти далеко, без угрозы свернуть шею. Они в западне. 

Они с Рейесом, не сговариваясь, вместе произнесли:

\- Ничего интересного. 

\- Абсолютно. 

\- Мусор. 

\- Пара трупов и реликты, - поддакнул Скотт, делая свое самое невинное выражение лица. Массани был явно им не впечатлен. 

\- Все знают, чей здесь закопан груз. Этот тип заманил тебя открыть дверь лично для него, не так ли? На твоем месте я бы не стал ему доверять. Ты знаешь, что это он наплел Слоан, что Инициатива летит на Кадару, чтобы сместить ее с власти? Чтобы у тебя не осталось выбора, и ты обратился к нему за помощью.

От чувства тяжести, неприятно упавшего куда-то в желудок, Скотта затошнило. Хрупкое чувство, что они действуют, как команда, что они заодно, что он может доверять Рейесу, исчезло со скрипом. Какой он идиот. Столько лет прошло, а он не поумнел ни на йоту. Да, Рейес обещал не врать, но и правды говорить тоже не обещал.

\- Не ложь, - вспомнил Скотт слова Рейеса перед сделкой, бросив на него косой взгляд. 

Как в их последнее мгновение перед расставанием: печаль в глазах и легкая, неуверенная улыбка, полная нежности и грусти. 

\- Не ложь, - кивнул он, больше ничего не сказав в свое оправдание. 

\- Давай, утеночек. Мы славно поработали на Эосе, не заставляй меня убивать вас обоих. Видала я так и так убью, а с тобой могу поделиться наградой за груз, если откроешь ту дверь еще раз. 

\- Убьешь?

Непонятно почему, но это меняло весь расклад. Он мог злиться на Рейеса, но смотреть, как его убивают? Нет. Однозначно нет. И это не изменит никакое вранье, недомолвки или обман.

\- Конечно, все контрабандисты скинулись на бур, чтобы забрать то, что в этой горе. Кроме Видала, который решил не делиться, за что ему все дружно передают привет. 

Скотту не нужно было думать дважды. Он схватил Рейеса и сиганул вниз.

 

Их перестрелка закончилась кроваво для кроганов, тело Массани они так и не нашли, возможно, он все-таки сумел сбежать. СЭМ переслал их координаты Ветре, как только они выбрались на поверхность, и вскоре на горизонте появился знакомый силуэт “Кочевника”. Видимо, зная, что скоро им не поговорить наедине, Рейес коснулся предплечья Скотта, привлекая его внимание. 

\- Ты мог выбрать сделку с Массани, но не выбрал. Почему? 

Скотт пожал плечами. 

\- Какая тебе разница? Ты жив и цел. Наслаждайся.

Хватка на его руке так и не исчезла, Рейес не отступил.

\- Для меня это очень важно.

Ладно. Прекрасно. Хочешь ответы - получай. Скотт устало вздохнул.

\- Я больше злюсь на себя, знал же, с кем связываюсь. Не то чтобы ты и раньше вел себя, как святой. 

Рейес с явным облегчением рассмеялся. 

\- С этим не поспоришь.

Гет дернул Скотта добавить:

\- И лучше ты, чем Массани с его дурацкими прозвищами. Только Драк может меня называть малышом, но ему больше 1400 лет, для него все малыши. 

\- Я обманываю людей, делаю им больно, обкрадываю их, пытаю и убиваю. И я все еще лучше? Ты не перестаешь удивлять меня, Райдер.

\- О, спасибо, что напомнил, а то я ведь уже забыл об этом, пока попадал из-за тебя в передряги, - фыркнул Скотт, уставившись на “Кочевник“ с напускным вниманием. - Но, наверное, в какой-то мере я тебя понимаю. Жизнь здесь и правда не сахар. 

Рейес вдруг перестал улыбаться, удивленно подняв на него взгляд, и осознание чего-то осветило его лицо изнутри. Их молчание повисло внезапно, удушливым жаром мешая Скотту придумать, как разрядить обстановку. Рейес, казалось, что-то понял, и эта новость выбила его из колеи. Он слегка покраснел, смущенно потирая шею.

\- Я никогда не думал, что после Синода… 

\- Что?

“Кочевник” приближался, и Рейес встряхнулся, видя, что времени на долгие признания у них нет. 

\- Что я могу рассчитывать на что-то большее, кроме как презрение с твоей стороны. - Рейес улыбнулся ему. - Знаешь, Скотт, ты правда просто нечто. 

\- Но “нечто” в хорошем смысле?

\- В самом лучшем. 

 

Люди Массани установили бур с другой стороны и как раз собирались начать долбить породу, когда Кора совершила прыжок прямо к консоли и ударила биотической волной по установке, перегрузив систему. В лагере воцарился хаос, и началась перестрелка. Полуавтомат Ветры разил линией из зажигательных патронов всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться в этот момент на открытой местности или высунуться из укрытия. 

Этим и воспользовался Скотт: через визор импланта он видел местонахождение врагов даже сквозь преграды, снимая тех метким выстрелом. Рейес прикрывал его спину, и все вместе они зачистили лагерь в рекордные сроки. 

Удивительно: когда Рейес не пытался его обмануть, они были отличной командой, будто Скотту всегда не хватало четвертого для вылазок. Или просто он чувствовал себя лучше, когда Видал находился рядом. Спокойнее, увереннее, будто у них все получится в любом случае.

Стальной бур разломать было тяжело, практически невозможно, но они вместе с Корой ударили биотикой прямо в пустой паз от сверла, разворотив гигантское приспособление напополам. Рейес удивленно присвистнул. 

\- А вам двоим лучше не переходить дорогу.

\- И тебе лучше это запомнить, - угрожающе сверкнув глазами в его сторону, Кора отряхнулась и пошла к “Кочевнику”. 

Скотт хотел было двинуться следом, когда понял, что Рейес не спешит следовать за ними, что-то вводя в свой омни. Он провел за ним все время пути к лагерю и снова вернулся к переписке, стоило им закончить с наемниками и буром, будто ничего не произошло. Все как обычно. Двенадцать погибших, дождь после обеда, скидки на жетоны жизнеобеспечения.

Рейес поднял невидящий взгляд, уставившись куда-то перед собой.

\- Идешь?

Тот очнулся от размышлений и поманил его рукой. Скотт заинтригованно приблизился, не уверенный, что действительно хочет знать, с кем все это время общался Видал, однако у того явно были другие планы. Удостоверившись, что на них никто не смотрит, он схватил Скотта за грудные пластины брони и прижал его спиной к челноку, на котором наемники привезли бур.

В следующую секунду Скотт ощутил, как Рейес прижался к нему всем телом от груди до бедер, и мягкие губы накрыли его собственные. Непроизвольно Скотт положил руку ему на затылок, но, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, прижал его ближе, зарываясь в волосы, но не ощущая их мягкость из-за перчаток. Он ничего не видел, кроме Рейеса. Сам того не желая, он даже приоткрыл рот, ожидая, наконец, что ощутит его язык внутри и уймет давний жар, который изводил его все это время, но тот мгновенно остановился, тяжело дыша. Желание потянуться следом было нестерпимо, но Скотт удержался. 

И когда он успел зажмуриться, черт подери? С нуля до ста градусов жары в мгновение ока: лицо пылало как после пробежки.

\- Это еще за что? 

\- Это извинение, - прошептал Рейес, отступив от него на шаг, продолжая пожирать его глазами. - Иди.

\- Ты не пойдешь с нами? - Скотт не знал, что и думать, окончательно растерявшись и предчувствуя что-то очень плохое.

\- Нет. За мной сейчас прилетят.

Рейес сделал еще шаг назад, когда над головой раздался гул приближающегося челнока. Ветер растрепал его волосы, и они оба прищурились от света двигателей. Когда Скотт поднял глаза, он увидел, как тяжело опускается челнок. Боковая дверь открылась, и Рейесу скинули трос. 

\- **Машины под названием Гидры находятся на борту. Полагаю, дверь хранилища снова открылась некоторое время назад,** \- сообщил СЭМ, и Скотт бесшумно выругался. Ему словно ножом пырнули куда-то в живот, так плохо ему стало. Падать с вышины грез всегда больно, особенно лицом об асфальт.

Вот почему Рейес молчал, вот чем был занят всю дорогу, вот почему предложил свою помощь с наемниками Массани.

Прежде чем трос поднял Рейеса на борт, тот махнул на прощание рукой и подмигнул. Вот только, судя по его лицу, в этот раз он не особо радовался своей победе.

 

Сидя в своей каюте и просматривая почту, Скотт услышал, как в дверь постучались. Это оказалась Кора, несущая что-то в руках - странную коробку, упакованную в зеленый брезент. 

\- Извини, что отвлекаю. Это от Видала, передал какой-то саларианец.

Скотт удивленно приподнял брови, забрал посылку и повертел ее в руках: легкая, едва ли килограмм, и ничего не перекатывалось внутри. 

\- Что это?

\- **Опасности для здоровья не представляет,** \- ответил СЭМ. 

\- Я имел в виду, что внутри. 

\- **Мистер Видал уведомил о содержимом, однако сказал, что если сказать заранее, то это нарушит традицию подарка-сюрприза.**

\- И ты ему поверил? - Кора даже рот открыла от удивления, а увидев, что Скотт спокойно стал раздирать упаковку, обомлела. - Скотт, он же тебя обманул. 

\- Ага.

\- Воспользовался тобой. Всеми нами. Ты мог погибнуть внутри хранилища или из-за кроганов Массани. Он обокрал нас, прямо у нас под носом! Для него все это не более, чем игра.

\- Он лучше, чем ты думаешь, - на автомате ответил Скотт, сдирая последний слой и уже догадываясь, что увидит. Его губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. - Он лучше, чем даже сам о себе думает. Смотри.

\- Блок сигарет?

\- Блок моих любимых сигарет. Не знал, что он запомнил, столько воды утекло. Думаю, теперь у нас действительно есть друг на Кадаре. Или должник, тут с какой стороны посмотреть. 

Видя, что продолжать разговор бесполезно, она вышла, разочарованно качая головой. Скотт вытащил первую пачку за долгие-долгие шесть сотен лет.

\- **Мистер Видал просил передать, что груз в безопасности. Он благодарен за содействие и надеется на то, что вам еще выпадет шанс поработать вместе.**

\- Передай мистеру Видалу, что все зависит от его поведения. Что-нибудь еще?

\- **Кроме того, его сообщение гласит: “если когда-нибудь вас с СЭМом выкинут с Нексуса за неподобающее для Первопроходца поведение, ты знаешь, где вам всегда будут рады.**

\- Вам?

\- **Мне и тебе, Скотт, я с тобой до самого конца.**

\- Спасибо, СЭМ.

\- **Не за что, Скотт. И хоть исход подобного менее двух процентов, так как люди все еще настроены против полноправного союза ИИ и органической формы, предложение мистера Видала обнадеживает.**

\- Ты как всегда прав.

\- **Могу я сообщить информацию, касающуюся сексуального аспекта?**

Скотт замер с сигаретой в руке, боясь сказать “да”. Его тяжелый вздох, наверное, был слышен до самой кабины пилота.

\- Валяй.

\- **За время вашего недолгого физического контакта мой сканер показал, что гормональный фон мистера Видала идентичен твоему.**

\- А, - только и смог выдавить из себя Скотт и закурил.


End file.
